Curing organic materials can be accomplished, e.g., by irradiation with ultraviolet or visible light. Achieving a proper irradiation curing requires efficient methods of initiating the chemical reaction responsible for the curing process. Photoinitiators may be used to effect curing of organic materials through generation of radical species upon irradiation with, e.g., UV light.
For materials used in the medical field, patient safety considerations limit the amount and type of substance which can leach (=be released) from a given material.
There is a need for photoinitiators in which leaching of small molecules may be reduced or even eliminated. Additional important considerations include the curing time of the material to be cured, the curing method and the compatibility of the photoinitiator with other components of said material.